


Kpop Fictober 2019

by Raepocalypse



Category: GOT7
Genre: Abstract Horror, Fictober 2019, Gen, M/M, Tags and Characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raepocalypse/pseuds/Raepocalypse
Summary: Using a list of abstract prompts (Inktober 2017) this is a drabble series of 500-1000 word one shots, posted each day of October 2019Day 1 - Swift; Mark Tuan & Kim Yugyeom (No romance, abstract)Day 2 - Divded; Im Jaebeom & Park Jinyoung ft Jingyeom (Fluff, friendly arguing and jealousy)





	1. Swift (Mark & Yugyeom)

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober has arrived! This is mostly an exercise for me, just to stretch my writing muscles, but I hope some of you enjoy!

He was running as fast as he could, but he was still out of reach, getting too far ahead of him. His feet slammed into the pavement, but they didn’t make a dent in the distance and soon he would be out of sight. 

_ Gotta go faster if you wanna keep up,  _ he’d called out. Well now he regretted it. He’d told him to get faster. This was his own fault. Yugyeom’s legs had always been longer, ever since they’d met, but Mark had always been swift enough to stay ahead, quick and quiet like the wind. 

He couldn’t catch up now, and the wind stole his voice from him even when he tried to call out. Yugyeom couldn’t hear him, and if he couldn’t hear him, he wouldn’t stop. his legs ached, his lungs burned, his chest pounding as his heart and his footsteps thundered in his ears. All the cramps and the charlie horses and the shinsplints in the world wouldn’t hurt as much as it would to lose him though. 

If it were a matter of running from the danger, this would be fine. Yugyeom would have slowed down to make sure he wasn’t left behind, to make sure no one was left behind. He would never leave anyone behind. And that was the problem here, wasn’t it? It wasn’t the danger he was running  _ from _ , it was the danger he was running  _ to _ . 

The darkness was starting to swallow him up. The speed of light was what everyone spoke of, but Mark wondered if the dark was somehow faster. It was certainly more consuming. 

He screamed his name again, trying to get something,  _ anything _ to reach him, but Yugyeom didn’t turn. He just kept running, letting the blackness swallow him up where he swore he’d heard Bambam’s voice in the distance. 

Nothing could stop him from leaving someone behind. Mark suspected the fact that it was his best friend out there had doubled his speed, made him impossibly quick. Not to mention removed the part of his brain that told him what danger was, cut out the part of him screaming that this wasn’t where they should be, this was hell, this was a distraction. It probably wasn’t even Bambam. That was how they lost Jackson, to the sound of Jinyoung screaming for help. None of them could hear it, but by the time they realized what the problem was, Jackson was gone. Separated. Like a flash in the dark, like an arrow whizzing by. There and gone. 

They had started out separated. Three and four. It was supposed to be a game, it was supposed to be fun, but it swiftly turned from good natured to unreal. The room they had been brought into was far too big, expansive, neverending. The spots of light few and far between. The blackness ate them up. The blackness had eaten Jackson up. 

And now Yugyeom, their maknae, was about to be eaten too. 

Mark hadn’t even heard anyone approaching. Over the thunder of his feet and the pounding of his heart and the howl of the wind (where even did the wind come from? They were supposed to be indoors.) he hadn’t heard a thing. 

The arm that wrapped around his chest was a bit like being clotheslined. At the speed he was running, there was no way to stop when it curled around him and jerked him to a stop. The momentum of his assailant and himself sent them both crashing to the ground in a heap of limbs. Miraculously, Mark barely felt the ground under him, slamming onto the warmth and softness of a body curled around him. 

Panting, unable to catch his breath, he whipped around and stared at the person who’d caught him, stopped him from going to get-

“What… were you chasing?” Yugyeom asked, sprawled on the ground like a starfish, gasping for breath and his pale face red with exertion. 

Mark looked up again and saw only black. He thought he could hear laughter somewhere, but it didn’t sound friendly, and it didn’t sound like his friends. 

“From now on, we hold hands,” Mark said firmly, curling down over Yugyeom’s heaving chest and gripping his shirt tightly. If there were tears lining his eyes, no one needed to know about that. The relief that he was here, he was safe, he was with him, was almost as powerful as the fear. If this was Yugyeom, who had he been chasing? 


	2. Divided (Jb and Jinyoung ft Jingyeom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Divided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should have saved the last chapter for this prompt but I have no sense of forethought so here it is. The last one was nice and tense but i'm tired and sick so here's something stupid and fluffy

7 is a prime number. It does not divide. 

This is why it was 7 or nothing, 7 or never. That’s what he told himself, anyway. He pretended it wasn’t because they were a family. He pretended it wasn’t because they needed one another, had centered their identity around being a part of a group. They were a unit, indivisible. 

He was  _ not _ jealous of the subunit. 

“You and I were in a subunit,” Jaebeom reminded him. 

Jinyoung huffed, curling up with his book a little more pointedly. 

“Jinyoung-ah,” he tried, pulling at him and getting a swift  _ smack _ with the book. “Hey! I’m your leader!”

“And?” he shot back, getting back to his book and turning away. 

“We’ve all done projects together apart from the group-”

Jinyoung shot a glare at him over his shoulder. “Yugyeom hasn’t done one.”

“We’ve all done stages with subunits,” Jaebeom corrected. “It’s not that different. And we did a whole Verse 2.”

Jinyoung scowled before turning to his book pointedly again. He wasn’t reading, because he couldn’t think to process the words, but it was really more for effect than anything. He was going to ignore his leader until he left him alone and that was that. 

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebeom sighed, flopping over onto him and getting in the way of the book like the giant cat he seemed to be. He clearly had too many. Jinyoung would do something about it if he thought there was anything that  _ could _ be done. 

“You’re going to spend a lot of time in the studio together,” he finally said, refusing to acknowledge the pout in his own voice. 

Jaebeom nodded, shoving his way closer at the barest hint of opening up. “Yeah, well, we’re gonna be recording and producing and writing. It’ll be professional, nothing to be jealous of.”

“I’m not jealous!” he snapped, both arms shooting out and shoving the man to the floor. “I’m not jealous just because he’s gonna be in a stupid small studio with you for days on end, staying up late and writing love songs and singing and-”

He cut himself off with a sharp breath at the small smirk on Jaebeom’s face. “And I’m not gonna be writing the love songs about him,” he told him, hooking his chin onto Jinyoung’s knee. “He’s not gonna be writing the love songs about me.”

“He might be writing the love songs about you. You don’t know.” He shot another look and then raised his voice to a mocking tone. “ _ I’m JB, I’m cute not sexy, so chic, ahh. _ ”

Jaebeom snorted, turning to bury his face into the couch cushions before he dragged himself back up onto the sofa. “You’re gonna be on a set, kissing some actress anyway. You’ve  _ been _ on set kissing some actress. How can you be jealous about this?”

“Because it doesn’t  _ mean _ anything when I’m kissing her, and I’m a character. You’re going to be writing things together and music is personal to both of you and-”

With a deep sigh, Jaebeom dragged a hand down his face and flopped backward on the couch, at least satisfied that he had his attention enough that he didn’t have to keep invading his space. “Maybe if you made a  _ move _ , you wouldn’t worry that the love songs he writes aren’t about you.”

The mocking tone came out again, gibberish noises spouted back at him, as immature as ever. 

“We’re doing the theme for your drama, doesn’t that count for anything?”

“No,” Jinyoung snapped. “You divided the group and it’s unforgivable.”

“You’re only upset because it’s your boyfriend.”

Jinyoung’s book fell unceremoniously to his lap and he reached over to hit Jaebeom with both hands. “He’s not my boyfriend, and you’re the one  _ stealing _ him.”

“Can’t steal what you didn’t have!” Jaebeom laughed, curling his legs up to protect his body from the slaps. 

“I’m going to  _ murder _ you!”

He kicked a leg out to shove Jinyoung to the other end. “Now who’s dividing the group?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Twitter and Curiouscat! @6uglyguysandjae!


End file.
